the_angels_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Notable Teams
The following listed teams are some of the bigger, or more well known, superhero teams. Some of them may be active, others may not be. Disclaimer: this is by no means a comprehensive list of every team in existence within the united states, less well known teams can and will exist, these are just the ones generally heard about in the news. The Trinity League - 4 members - Odessa, VA - Established: August 2010 The first superhero team to come into existence, and the ones responsible for superpowers becoming public knowledge. Many a question has been raised as to the fact that the Trinity League has four members, but every one is met with the same phrase "Trinity means four." At this point, people just accept the fact. Many of the standards heroes are held to these days were made by the actions of the League. The biggest example being the use of Faraday Cuffs, which are now distributed amongst all hero teams. Despite some of them getting up in years, the world still hears from them regularly. They're still going strong, albeit with some more gray hairs. Status: Active The Capital Vanguard - 6 members - Washington, DC - Established: April 2020 The Capital Vanguard are unique among hero teams in the way they were created. They were hired by the government after a thorough vetting process not unlike what secret service members go through. Unlike other hero teams, these six are given paychecks by the government and don't truly have the same day jobs that other heroes need to keep an income. Government explanation for this is that the capital sees so many threats that it makes more sense for them to always be focused on protecting the people of the DC area, instead of needing to keep track of a second life and day job. Straight laced to a fault on the surface, this team is the one surrounded in the most controversy. Often being used to protect politicians and visiting diplomats, some locals wonder just how dedicated they are to truly protecting the people, or just glorified bodyguards. Status: Active The Metrograde Protectors - 5 members - New York City, NY - Established: September 2016 Another team from a big metropolitan area, the team from the big apple are well loved by New Yorkers. This is a team that's often seen in the streets of NYC aiding emergency services with even non-power related emergencies. A favorite activity of theirs is hanging out in costume at baseball games, though how into sports each member actually is can be debated. Status: Active The Sycafour - 4 members - Gainesville, FL - Established: June 2022 This team isn't so much famous for what they've done as the personalities on their team. The main one being the guy who decided to take up the moniker of Florida Man. However they're a lifesaver during hurricane season. Many of them are environmentalists, and have taken to helping clean up waterways and controlling invasive species in their spare time. Like the team from San Jose, they specialize in helping after environmental disasters, but they've had some strange supervillains to fight too. Status: Active The Twin Strikes - 2 members - Seattle, WA - Established: March 2025 One of the smallest active teams, the Twin Strikes are the duo that protect Seattle. Despite their small number, they've been shown to easily be able to handle bigger tasks thanks to their synergy in battle. Well, that, and the fact that one of them can split themselves into clones also helps. Are they actually twins or just really good friends? They refuse to give a straight answer, watching the discussion is more than amusing to them. Status: Active The San Jose Rangers - 3 members - San Jose, CA - Established: November 2019 A team that's well known for their efficiency in rescuing people from natural disasters. One of the many superhero teams active in the golden state, they've dealt moreso with earthquakes, fires, and other such disasters instead of supervillain attacks. (Which tend to gravitate towards the San Francisco area, probably something to do with the fact that its more iconic) Unlike most hero teams, they aren't seen much outside of when they're needed, but they do occasionally make public appearances at public events and celebrations. Status: Active The Bayou Specters - 4 members - New Orleans, LA - Established: January 2018 A team that has taken up the more supernatural motifs populating their town, the Bayou Specters are made of heroes with powers almost always suited for a Halloween party or ghost tour. The Specters are also well known for working at night, but do respond to threats during the daytime. Like the MP's in NYC, the Specters respond to their fair share of more "mundane" emergencies, such as car crashes or bank robberies, to help give their emergency services more men to focus on the bigger issues that might plague the city. Status: Active The Motor City Defenders - 6 members - Detroit, MI - Established: December 2021 The original team that protected Detroit. Made of mostly people who had been born and raised in Detroit, they were loved by the community. They were the ones responsible for aiding in the drop in crime rates for their six years of operation. In what has been coined The Detroit Incident, the entire team was wiped out. Status: Inactive Category:Lore